futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Valor's Timeline
This is a work in progress, this is also not made to be realistic nor does it represent my political views. 2010s 2018 June 21: North Korea develops a new ICBM capable of striking the US west coast and the planned talks with the USA are canceled. June 25: Trump responded to North Korea placing heavy sanctions on them, while some politicians stated "The time for diplomacy and sanctions are over." July 4: Anti-war protests are held across the US with many citizens fearing a nuclear war is near. July 9: The US deploys thousands of troops to South Korea in retaliation against the North Korean threat. July 10: Many states bring back nuclear attack drills from the cold war and american schools are forced to do at least 5 nuclear attack drills a year. August 15: Japan begins to remilitarize due to the emerging North Korean, Chinese, and Russian threats. September 3: 10 North Korean solders defect from the government running across the border, North Korean solders fired on the defectors killing 2 South Korean solders they mistook for the defectors in the process. September 4: The situation on the border between North and South Korea rapidly escalates. The 2nd Korean War has begun. September 5: NATO along with Japan and South Korea declare war on North Korea. North Korean artillery rains down upon Seoul and other major South Korean cities killing thousands. September 6: North Korea sends as many solders into South Korea in a massive offensive with the goal of overrunning South Korea before Japan, American, and other NATO nations reinforcements are able to arrive. September 11: China is overwhelmed by North Korean refuges flooding into Manchuria, for the stability of the PRC, China closes its borders to North Korean refugees sending them all back into North Korea. September 15: North Korea's massive offensive into South Korea pushes into South Korea at first but soon stalls due to South Korean troops having better equipment and training and reinforcements are beginning to arrive. October 25: North Korean forces begin to get pushed back. November 2: North Korea in a final desperate attempt launches a nuclear weapon that strikes Tokyo. Killing hundreds of thousands of Japanese civilians. November 3: NATO forces cross the border into North Korea. November 5: North Korea lunches a second nuclear weapon that strikes Seoul. In an attempt to get the USA to step out of the conflict they threaten to launch Nuclear weapons at major American cities. November 7: North Korea launches its 3rd nuclear weapon at Washington DC but due to an unknown issue with the nuclear weapon it explodes in mid air. November 12: Heavily brainwashed North Korean begin to fight a guerrilla war against NATO forces slowing there advance. November 15: North Korea launches a nuclear weapon towards Los Angeles striking the city killing thousands. November 21: Kim Jong Un is killed in a bombing attack over Pyongyang. November 25: North Korea launches its last nuclear weapon towards New York. December 4: North Korea falls apart but millions of its brainwashed citizens continue to fight. December 7: The Japanese and South Korean economies collapse due to the war and the devastation it has caused. 2019 January 6: A coup occurs in Turkey. February 2: The North Korean Government officially surrenders. the treaty results in South Korea annexation of North Korea, and South Korea and Japan join NATO for protection. . 2020s 2020 2030s 2040s 2050s 2060s 2070s 2080s 2090s 2100s 2110s 2120s 2130s 2140s 2150s 2160s 2170s 2180s 2190s Category:2018